Pouring rain: soulXmaka
by sribbles h
Summary: my first fanfic! ugh... please dont hate me... please reveiw! SOULXMAKA FLUFFYNESS


H-hey guys! hows it going? this is my first fanfic! honestly im super proud :3 it might not be all that good, but hey, you gotta start somewhere am i right? this is a soul eater fanfiction(there is some swearing) so i hope you guys enjoy!(also SOULXMAKA FLUFFYNESS)

**i dont own soul eater or its characters(if i did there would be a million seasons)ENJOY!**

soul gasped for air as he ran through the pouring rain. why did it have to rain, of all days!? he thought to himself. he then turned the conor of a large building. due to the wet concret below him, he lost his footing falling on his hindquarters. "damn!" he cursed in pain. he stood up,without anytime to waste, and began runing again. he had to concentrate. all that mattered right now was finding **her**.

earlier that day...

soul slumped back as he and maka walked down the pathway that lead to shinigami's death room. they had been called on the speaker in the middle of stein's newest disection experiment,and what good timeing. he remebered him saying "next time ill use both of you as my specimens..." soul crindged as he and maka both walked out the door.

they walked up the stairs to the circle like platform where shinigami was waiting for them.

"hiya! hows it been?" shinigami greeted in his usual cheery tone.

"just fine shinigami-sama" maka replied. she stood tall and straight in her usual atire. that same button down shirt with her black trench coat and plaid skirt. on the other hand soul was wearing his new casual leather coat and orange t-shirt.

after shinigami finished his hellos, soul looked around to notice maka's creepy red-headed dad wasn't there to see his little girl.

"hey where's spirit?"soul cooly asked

"actually thats what i wanted to talk to maka about."

maka's eyes widened as she tilted her head to the side.

"then why am i here?"

"well you're for...moral support i guess, if maka needs it."

shinigami motioned for maka to come to handed her an enclosed envolope then leaned over, adjusting himself to her height, and whispered into her ear.

her eyes light up and then where darkened by her bangs hanging over them. shinigami shifted back to his height and put his hand on her shoulder, almost as to comfort her,but why? this question was racing in soul's mind until it was interuppted by shinigami's voice.

"maka, be sure to-"but he was ineruppted by her.

"ill be fine" she turned and gave a weak smile.

then she turned back around and quickly walked past soul with a lets go command, the letter being clutched tightly in her hand. soul looked back at shinigami once more before leaving him standing by himself. though he was wearing a mask, soul could tell their was cocern on his face.

maka didnt talk all that much for the rest of the day. she didnt even read abook! it was like she had something on her mind. even had to snap her out of her thoughts once or twice in class, which cause a swarm of giggles in the class.

during lunch, maka barely even touched her food. blackstar didnt seem to notice because of his narsasitic LOUD statments and tsubaki trying to calm him down.

by the time school ended, maka had walked with soul to his motorcycle. maka got on after him, hugging his stomach for dear he started the engine, and took off.

soul wanted to ask maka what was going on in that head of hers, but he didnt dare. not now at least. he would unraavel this mystery later.

thats when he felt a cold droplet of water fall to his nose. he looked up to see the dark could filled sky.

"looks like its gonna storm alot tonight" he said, killing the silence.

there was no respone from maka, just her grip on him getting a little tighter.

he turned the conor of their apartment complex and drove into the parking lot. once he found his parking space, he turned the roaring engine off and hopped down. he turned to help maka down by sticking his hand out to her. she took it, hesitlantly, and gently stepped off the orange bike.

maka waked infront of soul the entire time, avoiding eye contact. when they got to their door, maka reached into her coat pocket and pulled out the apartment keys.

once the door was open, she walked straight to her room, without bothering taking her shoes or coat off. soul shut the door behind him, taking his shoes off and heading into the kitchen. blair was sleeping on the couch, peacefully. he let out a chuckle as he walked over to the fridge to take out some ingrediants for dinner tonight, obviously maka wasnt cooking.

soul spent about an hour this time, it had gotten dark and rain was pouring. the only lights outside where the dim street lights illuminating the sidewalks.

soul felt a little relaxed by the sound of the rain while cooking. it just had a nice constant sound. it let him clear his head of everything, except maka. why was she acting weird today? he started to get a little worried when he was snaped back to his senses by the pain.

"Ouch!" he yelped

he acidentily placed two of his finger tips on the buner of the stove. he put his fingers in his mouth and blew on them.

then he turned the stove off and made plates for him and maka(since blair was asleep).

once he was finished, hewalked down the hall to maka's room and knocked on her door.

"maka!dinners ready! come eat ok?"

he heard a faint ok come from behind her door and the sound of shuffling. before she opened the door, soul was already walking down the hallway.

she quickly but quietly walked up behind him. she reached out her hand as if to touch his back but quickly drew it back, not knowing what questions would follow.

soul drew out a chair and sat down, quickly starting to devour his plate. maka quietly sat down and picked up her fork, but just picked at her food. soul noticed maka still had her school closths on, even her shoes. the only thing diffrent was that her hair was down out of it's usual lively pigtails.

soul wasn't exactly sure what he would say to break this dreay silence. all he knew was he wasn't going to let it be like this all night.

"its raining pretty hard out there, isnt it?" he said, terminating still quiet.

"yeah.." she wispered in replied.

thinking of something else to bring up,for some strange reason, soul thought of the topic of maka's clingy father. mabye it was because he didn't see him in the death room today? who knows.

"so where's youre creepy dad,maka?" he said, getting her to shoot her head up at him. "he wasn't with shinigami today."

maka's eyes began to water at the sudden question. soul's heart stopped. was it something he said? it had to be. if not, then why would she be crying?

soul gently reached out and grasped her shoulder.

" maka, whats wrong?" he asked, with hurt in his words.

he knows he dosent show it often, but he cares for maka alot. their parterns, friends, roomates, meister and weapon. or were they more? soul never brought up the topic in his head much, but sometimes...

maka shoved his embraced hand from her shoulder,which shocked him, and brought her fist to her eyes, pushing away the tears. she looked away from him, not bothering making eye contact, and said quietly,"im going for a walk"

and with that, she bolted out the door, down the stairs, and into the pouring rain.

soul sat in his chair, starring blankly at the door. deep down inside right now, he was truley hurt. his partner, the only person he trusted, had just purposely pushed him away.

"well go get her!" he heard a familiar voice call from the living room.

blair had been woken by the previous event that had just taken place in the kitchen.

soul snapped his head over to her small cat form standing on the couch in respone to her command.

"What are you waiting for?!"she yelped.

" right!" he responed. he quickly threw on his shoes and jacket, and bolted out the door after her.

he cringed and shuddered as each rain drop hit his skin that was exposed. he kept turning conors and shouting maka's name until his throat was sore.

'MAKA!MAKA!MAKA!' was all that could be heard that dark, stormy night.

soul gasped for air as he ran through the pouring rain. why did it have to rain, of all days!? he thought to himself. he then turned the conor of a large building. due to the wet concret below him, he lost his footing falling on his hindquarters. "damn!" he cursed in pain. he stood up,without anytime to waste, and began runing again. he had to concentrate. all that mattered right now was finding her.

after about a solid hour of searching, he finally found her. she had aparently tripped and scraped her knee pretty badly.

"MAKA!" soul gasped as he ran to help her. " oh my death maka, you sca-" but he was interupped by her hand forcing him away.

"Leave me alone!" she screamed.

"maka but i-"

" NO!STOP!" she screamed again, interruppting him.

soul felt like his heart had been ripped in two. she had pushed him away AGAIN. and this time even more forcefully.

"why?" she stuttered "w-why?"

she had placed both hands over her face and began to sob.

soul kneeled down next to her and took his jacket off, placing it on her head.

"maka, please tell me" he calmly said as he gently gripped his hands around her shoulders.

she starred at him with emrald eyes.

" tell me whats wrong"

she wipped her eyes and calmed her breathing.

"when we were in the death room," she started,"shinigami whispered something in my ear" soul nodded in understanding.

"he told me something about papa" she said, the tears forming in her eyes again. had once again, another hurt expression on his face. now he knew why she had acted the way she did when he mentioned spirit.

"apparently," she started again," papa recived a letter in the mail. it said it was from mama. it said it was urgent he come meet her."

soul's grip on maka's shoulders tighten slightly.

"so he showed up at the alley that the letter described and he waited. mama wasn't there at all. she didnt even write the letter. some men who worked for someone who wants my papa dead showed up." she began stutter even more.

"they beat him so bad he got hospitilized for a couple months! and you know what the letter said?!" she asked, hurt in her words.

soul reluctantly shook his head.

"it said they were meeting talk about my welfare and safe keeping!" her voice grew tight as she began to bawl. "he went th-here only because of me! h-he nearly go-ot killed becuase he ca-ares a-about m-me..."

soul brought her closer to him and looked into her eyes.

" maka you above all people you know for a fact this isn't you're fault" he strained his words abit.

"I-i keep telling myse-elf th-hat, b-but i c-cant belive m-myself..." her cries began to grow stronger within every moment. she had thrown her hands to her face, atempting to push away every tear that followed down her face.

out of sympathy for his dear friend, her threw his arms around her and pulled he into his tight embrace. maka jumped by his sudden actions.

"W-what are y-you.."

"idiot" he whispered,"im trying to show you im here for you right now"

maka's eyes widened and the tears began to slow and stop.

"its not you're fault no matter what you belive." he said,"besides, you always have cool people around you who care" maka felt soul's grip get a little tighter.

"soul what are you-"

soul felt his face heat up a hot red.

"idiot" he whispered,"Im trying to say i LOVE you dammit!"

maka's face turnned redder than soul's crimson eyes. he loved her? this statement ran throught her head over and over. he loved her?

"you LOVE ME?" asked him.

"yeah..."

maka held her breath for a she tightly returned soul's tight embrace with her own.

"you dummy" she said, lovingly back.

maka broke the long awaited hug and stood up.

"i suppose we should, go home..." she said scratching the back of her head in embareassment.

soul smiled at her sudden actions.

"i suppose so," he said, standing up.

soul took maka's hand and began walking down the sidewalk. she smiled at his kind gesture, and walked with him all the the way to the apartment complex through the pouring rain.

-FIN-

-side story-

blair's POV

blair trotted out from the bathroom when he heard the front door open. soul and maka were both soaking wet from all the rain.

blair, now in her human form, quickly fetched them a few towels. she handed them to soul them ran into the kitchen.

"Blair-chan will make you two some hot chocolate to warm up. you dont want a cold now do ya?!" she called out in a cherry voice.

she heard soul give an ok and a poliet thank you from maka.

from what blair could see, soul had begun to dry off maka's hair as she remove dher coat.

Blair began to focus on the hot chocolate, making sure not to burn it, sirring it ocasionally. after about three minutes, blair took the two cups of warm chocolate and stepped into the living room.

"who's ready for-" blair stopped herself by the sight she was experiancing.

maka had curled up against soul and they had both fallen asleep.

blair smiled to herself and grabbed the thin blanket from the couch. she hoisted it over the sleeping two and let out a chuckle.

"whats Blair-chan gonna do with you two?" she said quietly to herself as she sipped their hot chocalate.

-DOUBLE FIN-


End file.
